In the valley of the dying sun
by iPercy
Summary: "I'll be back before you know it and we can finally build our raft and maybe now that we're older we can actually plan ahead and get all the materials we'll need." Previously called "I can't decide"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

**Here is a little something to keep all my followers entertained until I can the chapter 7 is up :) …I wonder if anyone has noticed my total cop-out on title strategies XD**

* * *

"You're thinking of leaving aren't you, Sora?" Riku asked looking out at the ocean.

"I have to Riku, the worlds need my help," Sora replied.

"What about Kairi? What about me? What about your parents? When was the last time that you stayed here for more than two weeks?"

"Riku, its not that I want to leave its that I have to," Sora stated smiling at Riku "besides this way you'll appreciate me more."

"Haha very funny. Did you tell Kairi already? She's gunna be heart broken you know. You can't just leave a girl alone for years and expect her to still be waiting. I'll tell you what I'll watch her for you," Riku replied with a smirk.

"We're only friends, its not like…I mean come on you said it yourself…I'll be back before you know it!"

"When did you get so articulate Sora?" A voice called from behind.

"Kairi!" Sora whispered with a smile as he turned to face his friend.

"He wasn't really thinking of just going of on his own was he Riku? Sora, you know you are absolutely useless without us," Kairi teased.

"I wouldn't say I was useless, I managed last the last two times," Sora responded.

"Yeah, cuz I saved your sorry ass," Riku teased.

"Well aren't you two just the most supporting friends in the world!" Sora muttered with a playful glare at both his friends.

"Sorry Sora, we are only kidding…well I was only kidding. What Riku said was true," Kairi stated "but on a more serious note, what do you plan on telling your parents. I mean you just got home after missing for a few good years and now what? You're just gunna tell them the worlds need you and vanish for a good decade?"

"Oh God my parents! AUGH! I completely forgot. You know I just assumed that they would not notice, it seemed to work last time I left the island. Hey wait a minute! Does that mean they forgot about me!" Sora shouted.

"Don't strain yourself kiddo," Riku teased hitting Sora on the shoulder "Its not like its their fault you have a forgettable face. I mean even that Leon dude forgot you and he was your friend."

"Hey! I am not forgettable! That was all Naminè," Sora stated.

"Which technically means its Kairi's fault, doesn't it? And here I thought it was my fault to torment the midget," Riku responded causing Sora to give Kairi a pleading look.

"Sorry Sora your on your own, you know I am no match for Riku and his ego," Kairi said.

'HA! No one is tough enough to handle Riku's ego," Sora stated causing Riku to burst into laughter.

"Sora there you are!" A slightly articulate voice shouted.

"We were lookin all over for you," another voice stated followed by an odd laugh.

"I guess you'll be leaving soon then Sora, I am sure those are Mickey's animal gang," Riku stated, looking back towards the ocean.

"Wait? So you're leaving now? Already? You've barely been back for a week. I knew you'd choose to go, but I didn't think it would happen so quickly!" Kairi stated grabbing hold of Sora's hand.

"I have to go Kairi, they need me," Sora stated looking away from her pleading eyes.

"We need you too Sora, how many times have all three of us had to each other. Everyone always wants something from us," Kairi shouted.

"Let him go Kairi, he'll come back to us and then we'll have so much time with him we will BEG Mickey to take him away again," said Riku calmly looking back at the two.

"Fine," Kairi said "but this is the last time we'll share you okay."

Kairi reached into her dress pocket and pulled out her charm.

"Here Sora, I am lending this to you again okay? But this time I want it back sooner, so come back and don't lose it. It's my lucky charm. Okay?" Kairi asked.

"All right Kairi, and when I get back I'll have a question for you, and you're going to have to answer me truthfully alright," Sora said embracing the red head.

"I'll answer anything when you get back," Kairi said hugging him back.

"I'd hug you too Riku but I think you're too cool for that and your biceps would KILL ME," Sora teased.

Riku smiled, "I can always make one exception for my favorite annoying ADD kid and you need my biceps to remind you just how puny you are."

"HAHA! Why are you such a jerk Riku?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, genetics?" Riku responded.

"Riku you just called you parents jerks," Kairi replied giggling.

"Hey, the way I see it its okay to call them jerks. I am not Sora, how the hell did my parents not notice I was gone for a good two years!" Riku responded.

"Sora! Come on we have to go!" that annoyingly squeaky voice was back (and with a vengeance)!

The voice was soon followed by "yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SIT ON THAT TREE!" The squeaky voice shouted.

"And that guys is my cue to go, but don't worry guys I'll be back before you know it and we can finally build our raft and maybe now that we're older we can actually plan ahead and get all the materials we'll need," Sora stated.

"Good bye, Sora" both his friend whispered as their friend ran off towards the dog and duck in clothing.

Those two friends visited that island everyday of the weeks that followed, but their friend didn't return.

"If he takes longer than a month I am dragging his sorry ass back here Kairi, I promise."

Weeks turned to months and still nothing, no letters from the King, no bottles from Sora, nothing. Still the two waited and waited.

"He needs to go through all those worlds disconnect them, that takes time doesn't it Riku? So how could we possibly expect him to come back to us so quickly? No I am sure he's with his other friends as we speak, smiling in that stupid way that we all love so much?"

Months came and went, still nothing. Now the visits to the Island were rare, and the friends avoided the topic of their missing friend as best they could.

"Maybe I should go find him Kairi, he might need our help," Riku stated, this was the last time they would visit this island together.

"Don't you leave too Riku, I can't stand losing both of you to the worlds again!" Kairi stated wrapping her hands around Riku.

The two stared out into the ocean together, when Kairi noticed a small object reflecting light in a way the ocean couldn't.

"Riku!"

"I see it Kairi, you wait here I'll go grab it."

Riku swam towards the floating object, wrapping his hand around it and swimming back to shore. Once on shore he looked down to examine the object more carefully. It was a glass bottle, the top was completely sealed off by an object making it almost impossible to open from the top.

"A bottle? Does it have a letter from Sora? Riku why aren't you opening it!" Kairi was near hysterics.

"Hang on Kairi, I am trying to figure out how to…Screw it! Move I am beating it against that palm tree till it breaks!" Riku stated throwing the bottle with all his strength against the palm tree, causing a spray of glittery shards that would make Edward Cullen blush **(A/N: I couldn't help it was too easy).**

"Riku!"

"Yeah just don't touch anything I'll grab whatever was inside. Wouldn't want your princess-y hands to get scratched up, the twerp would never forgive me."

Riku bent down grabbing onto an envelope looking item that was inside the bottle. He unfolded it carefully, his heart beating wildly against his chest when he read two delicately written letters in the familiar handwriting of the King: _I'm Sorry._ In the envelope looking thing he found Kairi's lucky charm…in pieces.

**

* * *

Percy's Paragraph of DOOM!: So I have to say for someone who isn't too fond of Sora I think I did him justice in this story, making him seem epic and cheery. On a side note, GERMANY IS PLAYING TODAY IN FIFA! HELL YEAH! Now off to my bio class :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :D as always**

**Sorry for all my reader, I know I've disappeared but I have school and exams**

**This story was suppose to be a one shot but it didn't feel complete to me so I am going to continue it**

* * *

"NO!" Riku shouted.

"What is it Riku?" Kairi whispered.

"Here!" Riku shouted, shoving the broken charm into the girl's hand and walking towards the ocean waves.

"He broke my charm? I knew he'd be useless without us, huh Riku. Did he mention when he's coming back?" Kairi said through tears.

"Sora is too annoying to die, he'd live on just to spite Malificent and the darkness. I am going to go find him Kairi, I'll find him and we'll build that damn raft!"

"You can't leave too Riku! You just can't, what if you don't come back?"

Riku smiled at Kairi "I'll be back Kairi, I am not Sora, I can handle myself. I'll bring that idiot back."

"I am coming with you Riku!" Kairi said placing the shattered charm in her pocket "I need to give him a piece of my mind for making us worry, and breaking my charm!"

"Fine you can come, I have some gummy pieces at home, we can use that to get to Hollow Bastion, Sora had friends there, I am sure they'd know if anything happened. Let's go get our idiot back Kairi," Riku stated with a smile before running towards the boats.

**

* * *

In Disney Castle**

"We looked everywhere, but I am sure he's out there your majesty," Donald stated.

"Thank you Donald, but we don't have any more time to waste on this search, we have to seal all the world, and disconnect all the links Sora formed. We need another key blade wielder!" Mikey stated as he paced the throne room.

"The only other ones with a keyblade are Riku and Kairi," Queen Minie stated as she watched the King pace some more.

"Yes, but we can't ask that of them, they just lost a friend. I'll go myself," the King said.

"But Majesty!" Goofy shouted.

"Its our only choice," The king whispered.

"Well we are coming too!" Donald argued.

"No, I need you two to stay here and look for Sora, the situation isn't looking too great, but at least we can bring back the… I'll be going now," the king stated and walked off.

Donal and Goofy watched the king leave with a look of guilt on their faces, guilt for not being able to find Sora and guilt for not even wanting to try in favor of accompanying their king.

**

* * *

At Hollow Bastion**

"I wonder how long it will take those geniuses to figure out that I fell off this damn cliff! Shit, I lost the charm. I am so getting castrated when I get home!"

**

* * *

iPercy's paragraph of DOOM!: I know its short guys but I have to end it here to get the tone I want for the next chapter. I'll make it longer in next chapter. Reviews are appreciated and would cheer me up -.- I can't believe that Germany lost, but I guess Spain deserved their victory.**


End file.
